


Sweat

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ambiguity, Anal Fingering, Bad Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Community: seasonofkink, Creampie, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Glove Kink, Hotel Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Open Relationships, Praise Kink, Promiscuity, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Smoking, Spit Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Maybe paradise is a person.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> It's been yeeeears since I've written Reno. And now I like Rude/Reno. Good ship.
> 
> When does this take place? Who knows.
> 
> Note that I decided to change Reno's "yo" to "y'know". I just find that this comes more naturally and sounds less contrived. If his verbal tic is a thing you have feelings about, feel free to tell me what you think of my change.

Sweat rolled down Reno's temple. He tasted it on his lips as his body was rocked forward, his hips pushed roughly from behind. A sound involuntarily left his mouth and he let out another just to make the first sound intentional. It wasn't very comfortable. His body was burning up. He let the hands of the stranger who touched him do as they pleased.

With a laugh sneakily transforming his expression into a grin, he rolled his head back against the stranger's shoulder and looked toward the one who sat nearby, watching.

 

“Hey, partner, like what you see?”

 

Predictably, Rude didn't say anything. His silence made Reno's blood ignite in his veins. Somehow, his wordless gaze said more than any words and affected him more deeply. Reno knew that he was just trying to look cool. Rude loved watching, but he refused to let himself drool like a pervert in front of some other person.

Reno's eyes carefully followed each of Rude's movements as he brought his cigarette back to his lips. As he raised his nose and looked down on them from beneath his shades, Reno caught the glimmer of something fierce and hungry in his piercing gaze. Holding his cigarette loosely between two fingers, Rude placed his hand back down and Reno watched, his heart throbbing in his throat, as he ran his gloved palm over his inner thigh, coming close to touching himself, stopping just short.

Reno bit the inside of his cheek and let out another moan. That time, it was a genuine one. The schmuck behind him grabbed a fist in his hair and chuckled proudly like he thought he was the one responsible for the sounds he made.

He was just some rando they picked up at the bar; a big, muscular guy who had more testosterone than brain matter. The second he saw the two of them, he got a little skittish. That was how everyone got around the shadowy, enigmatic Turks. Even if they weren't recognized by face, their Shinra badges caused some intimidation. The guy settled down once Reno made eyes at him and asked if he'd buy him a drink.

They took him back to a shabby motel and told him what they were interested in. Rather, Reno was the one who did the talking. The guy seemed to misinterpret Rude's silence for some kind of passive, beta thing or something and immediately got cocky.

In short, he was a waste of a human being, but he looked like a good fuck.

He wasn't as good as Reno had been hoping, but. He was adequate.

He had a big cock.

 

“So, you didn't tell me,” the guy said, yanking Reno's head back to have a look at his sweat-covered face. “Is this guy your boyfriend? He's a Turk, too, isn't he?”

That sounded like confidential information.

Reno sent a quick glance in Rude's direction to check with him. Rude didn't say anything, though. Reno figured that meant that he was leaving his answer up to his own judgment.

Truth be told, though, Reno didn't know what the real answer was. He sort of liked the thought of smirking and telling him that he and Rude were together, but he immediately imagined the smug look he would've received in response and feared that he might involuntarily punch him in the face. If his answer wouldn't make him look cool, then it would've just made Rude feel embarrassed, and Reno didn't want that...

“Him?” Reno sniffed. “Thought I told you. This is just his kink. Got nuthin' to do with me. Some people are into that, y'know? It's called voyeurism.”

It wasn't that simple. It was more than just voyeurism.

Rude liked to watch, but he liked to watch _him_. It wouldn't have been the same if it were anyone else. He never said as much, but he didn't have to say it for Reno to know. Rude had this incredibly personal fascination he wanted to share with him, and dang it... It was Reno's duty as a good partner to indulge his buddy's kink.

And, he was up for anything. Rude knew that he could confide in him because he wouldn't judge him. There probably weren't many things Rude could've said that would've surprised him. They fit together so well, it just seemed natural that their tastes would align in such a way. He liked getting fucked, Rude liked watching him get fucked, and Reno liked letting him watch. It was a zero-loss situation. Sharing shit that personal just made them closer.

“Oh yeah? A shy guy like him? You sure this wasn't all your idea?” the guy asked.

Reno rolled his eyes. Rude must've noticed. Reno heard him give a small chuckle under his breath.

He didn't know what to say, so he decided to play along.

“Alright, you got me. You must've guessed, huh? I'm pretty easy. I'll let any guy have a spin as long as he knows how to fuck.” He made eye contact with Rude. “But, this guy here? He hasn't seen pussy in a thousand years. He's desperate, y'know? He heard me getting' it on with a guy, once. Instead of getting jealous, he got a boner and jerked off outside the door like a loser.”

Rude made a scandalized face.

It was a true story.

“Whoa, you're a stone cold bitch, aren't you?” The guy whistled and pulled him back against him, slamming his hips up, making Reno groan. “So lemme get this straight. You'll let him watch, but you never let him touch you. Is that the deal?”

No. But Reno wasn't going to tell him that. He liked letting him believe what he wanted. He knew it would stroke Rude's ego every time he let the guy make an ass of himself.

Still, pretense was important.

Twisting in his hold, Reno grabbed the guy by the jaw and stared at him with a threatening smile. “Hey. This has been a nice chat, but could you shut up and fuck me?”

Irritatingly overeager, he gave Reno a shove and pushed him forward, bending him over. He grasped him by the hips and started to thrust in earnest, his grip too tight, his technique too sloppy. It was rough and wild, but Reno didn't feel any of it. The inconsistent contact he made with his prostate was too distracting for him to find pleasurable. But he didn't want to look like he hated it, so he buried his face in the pillow underneath him and moaned needily.

 

“You've gotta be kidding.”

 

“Huh?”

 

He didn't stop his haphazard pounding, but he did swivel his head to look at Rude when he suddenly spoke up.

Reno lifted his head, breathing heavily more from the heat than anything else.

 

“Give him what he wants, already. You're boring me.”

 

Ah.

He sounded annoyed.

 

Clicking his tongue, the guy pushed Reno off his dick and stood up, buck naked, to face Rude with the kind of confidence only an idiot could possess. He put a hand on his waist and tried looking down at him. Rude met his stare coolly, unaffected by the room's heat and the guy's lukewarm attempt at intimidation.

“What makes you think you've got the room to talk, cuck?”

Reno winced.

Rude shook his head and took another smoke. He let it out slowly and sat back, crossing his legs. “He's faking it.”

Reno refused to say anything. He kind of enjoyed listening to Rude antagonize their third wheel, but the guy seemed like the type who would turn into a loose cannon if his fragile ego was bruised. When he turned to look at him, Reno innocently avoided his stare.

“What can I say?” he said, giving a shrug. “When you've watched me get fucked as many times as he has, you learn what I'm into.”

“Then, what are you into?”

“Mess him up,” Rude said.

Reno laughed. “Yeah, mess me up!”

“Should've guessed...” He put a knee down on the bed and looked down at Reno with a wicked sneer. “You Shinra types are all kinds of fucked up. I know how to handle guys like you.”

Did he, though? Reno was curious to find out.

He rolled over onto his back and looked up at him. He sent him a challenge with a teasing look, tracing a finger along his lower lip. His eyes widened slightly when he was grabbed under the knee and pulled forward, but that forcefulness just made his grin grow. He was even a little annoyed at how his dick showed new interest in his hook-up's eagerness. That was what Rude wanted to see, though. He wanted to see him having a good time, enjoying himself so much he could barely stand it.

“Don't disappoint me, now,” Reno said, looking up at him from beneath lowered lashes.

The breath was stolen from his lungs when he was hoisted up and pulled onto his dick. Now _that_ was what he was talking about. For a while there, he thought those muscles were all for show.

Rolling his head back into the pillow, curling his fingers in the sheets at his sides, Reno let out a pleased and amused sound as the guy fucked him, using his strength to lift him and use him like a sex doll. He was still too rough, focusing more on putting on a display than on the meaning of his movements. Still pathetic. He could do better.

Reno got his wish, and maybe more than he bargained for.

Before he could relax, two hands caught him around his throat. Unconsciously, both of Reno's hands shot up to grasp at them. No use. His grip was tight. His fingers were locked around his neck, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Despite himself, his heart began to pound frantically. His cock stiffened.

He let out a breathless half-laugh.

Suddenly, as a fuzzy warmth began to spread inside his head, he started to feel it more. He felt each of the brutal, sloppy movements of his hips and the size of the cock splitting him open. The temperature rose around him. Even if he let go of him, Reno felt like he would've choked on the thickness of the humid air. His thoughts began to drift in and out, leaving him with the tingling sensation that stirred in his lower belly.

Unable to turn his head, he cracked open his bleary eyes and looked over at Rude. He'd uncrossed his legs. Both of his feet were planted on the floor and he was leaning forward with a look of concentration, an elbow rested on one of his knees with his cigarette dangling between his fingers.

Reno wasn't worried. The grip around his throat threatened to make him black out, but he knew that he wouldn't reach that point as long as Rude was watching. Rude would have given the guy an uppercut into outer space before that could happen.

One last time, Reno tested the fingers around his throat. They loosened for a second and he used that small opportunity to suck in a breath, then their firm grip returned, the pads of his fingers pressing into the arteries that sent blood to his head. He wasn't kidding when he said he knew what he was doing... He wasn't simply choking him. He knew just where to press to make him skirt the edge of unconsciousness.

Slowly, Reno's hands fell back down to his sides. He let his eyes roll back as he felt something strong building up inside of him. For the heck of it, he tried to breathe, but he couldn't even be sure if he was drawing breath. He felt dizzy. He heard his pulse pounding in his head as if something was trying to escape from his skull. Through it all, his cock remained painfully hard. Although he was tempted to touch himself, he suddenly couldn't muster the energy to even lift one hand.

That was bad, wasn't it...?

He was fading... His eyelids fluttered rapidly...

Then, all of a sudden, he was released. He could breathe again, but oxygen felt foreign to his lungs. The air stung his throat. Without noticing, he'd drooled all over himself. Saliva rolled down the side of his face and he swiped it away with the back of a hand. Sputtering, coughing a few times, he tried to sit up but was forced back down by a hand on his shoulder. The guy put his hands on his hips and pulled them up to meet his thrusts.

With his consciousness still floating in a fuzzy place, Reno's body felt all kinds of confused.

As he struggled to speak, a delirious-sounding laugh came from his mouth instead. He found some of his strength and used it to link his ankles together behind the guy's back, locking their hips together. As his senses returned to him, he looked up and reissued his challenge with another grin. He really wanted him to make him go crazy. He'd gotten caught off guard, but a little stumble wasn't enough to make him fall.

Rude still seemed to be invested, but he looked tense. He tapped the floor impatiently with his heel. It looked like he was ready to push the other guy out of the way but he was forcing himself to be patient.

Reno raised his arms over his head and writhed, rolling his hips in an enticing, tantalizing way. He moaned loudly – surely loud enough to be heard by the motel's other guests. He kept an eye on Rude as he arched his back and ran a hand down his glistening chest, watched the way Rude's throat moved as he swallowed thickly.

By the sounds the other guy was making, it sounded like he was getting close. That was annoying. Things had gotten fun, but Reno was nowhere near satisfied yet.

He placed a hand around his own throat, searched for the sensitive arteries, and pressed down on them, trying to recreate the sensation from before. It was pretty simple. With even a slight amount of pressure, his pulse began to pound again, his head started to feel strange, but... It wasn't the same as being held down by someone else.

A hiss escaped from between his clenched teeth as the other guy dug his nails into his hips.

“Well?” he said, huffing and grunting as he thrust into him. “How do you like that, Shinra slut?”

Reno groaned.

“What? What's that? Mocking me?”

“You aren't up to Shinra standards, I'm afraid,” Reno said, giving him a dismissive flip of his wrist. “Is that all you've got?”

Those were the magic words, apparently. One of his hands shot out, grabbing a fist in Reno's hair, and he thrust into him harder. The smacking of his hips against the back of his thighs was so loud, Reno wouldn't have been surprised if the people outside could've heard that, too. He laughed and moaned, happy to have provoked such a strong reaction out of him... but it ended all too abruptly.

He slammed into him one last time and came deep inside.

Closing his eyes, Reno wrapped his legs around his hips more tightly to make sure he gave it all to him. He felt its warmth spreading inside of him like molten lava, leaving him flushed and gasping and so, so unsatisfied.

When the guy pulled out and moved back, a bit of it dripped out and unpleasantly rolled down the curve of Reno's ass. He was suddenly grabbed again and repositioned, made to lay with his legs spread and his feet on the floor. Reno expectantly watched Rude's face as the guy put his fingers between his legs and pushed his cum back into him. He probably expected that to get a rise out of Rude, but his expression was unreadable and stayed that way. Reno had to admit, getting manhandled was pretty hot, and he expected Rude to be into it, but he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Afterwards, the guy wiped his hand off on Reno's leg and unceremoniously went to gather his clothes. Before leaving, he fished a few gil out of his pocket and tossed them at Reno.

 

The door closed. The hot air that rushed in felt cooler than the stifling temperature of the room.

 

Dizzily, Reno peeled the bills off his damp chest and got up, unconcerned by the cum that dripped down the inside of his thighs.

“What'd he think I am, some kind of whore? Asshole.” He folded the sweaty bills and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. “Whatever. Money's money, y'know? I'll take it.”

“Reno.”

“Hm?” He got back on the bed and laid on his side, propped up with an elbow to look at Rude. The warm sheets really weren't comfortable, and just looking at Rude in his full suit made him feel hotter.

“We should stop.”

“Huh?” He sat back up. “Am I hearing things? What're you talking about? This is, like, your _thing_.”

Rude stared at his cigarette, his eyes following the trail of smoke as it crawled toward the ceiling. “What's the point if you don't enjoy yourself?”

“Well... Not everyone we pick up's gonna be a ten outta ten, y'know?”

With a sigh, Rude stood. He grabbed the half-empty bottle of water off the small table next to him and passed it to Reno as he sat down next to him on the bed.

Still uncertain of what Rude was thinking, Reno uncapped it and took a few sips, staring at him cautiously from the sides of his eyes. Once the water hit his tongue, he realized how thirsty he was. Hot water wasn't very refreshing, but it was still water and he was dying. It was gone in seconds.

“I dunno...” Rude said, shaking his head. “Was he really the problem? Lately, it seems like you're not into it.”

“It's not like I don't _want_ to be into it...”

“It's like you're just waiting,” Rude said. He turned to Reno, looking into his eyes from over the top edge of his shades. “Be real. Lately, you just want to get it over with so you can be with me.”

Reno's shoulders jolted and he shifted an inch away. “Yo, pulling out something like that all of a sudden...” It was hard to refute. His sluggish brain struggled to think of a comeback, but he already knew there wouldn't be one. Rude spoke the truth. But the way Rude was looking at him... Reno wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that. “Is that-... Would that be bad?”

“Would it?”

“I mean... No?” Reno scratched his jaw nervously. “...Right?”

Damn. Rude was making him admit something embarrassing. The truth was... He was right. Nobody else could compare to Rude anymore, and Reno didn't even have a problem admitting that much, but it made things difficult. He couldn't go back to the way things had been. It didn't matter how perfect the guys he picked up were. The scale itself by which he measured perfection had changed because of Rude. He wasn't satisfied with casual fucks. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even pretend to be into them anymore.

The problem was, the thing he was looking for couldn't be found on the surface. It made him wonder why he even bothered with anyone else.

“Sorry, partner,” he muttered, hanging his head. “I just always wanted to show you a good time, y'know? I hope this won't make things weird. I'm... I'm kinda disappointed. I really liked doin' it with you. You're real good, y'know? Better than you give yourself credit for. Gonna miss that.”

“...” Rude stared for a moment wordlessly. Opened his mouth. Took another pause before speaking. “I'll still have sex with you.”

Excitedly, Reno sat up straight. “What, really?”

“Reno... Are you stupid?”

“No-...!” He blurted, but he instantly regretted having spoken so soon. He settled down and crossed his arms over his naked chest. “Okay, yeah, I'm a dumb bitch. What's up?”

Passing his cigarette to his other hand, Rude lifted his shades and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “It doesn't always have to be like this. It's okay to give it a rest for a while. No need to complicate it. It can be just me and you.”

“Oh shit, you aren't wrong. Hey, look. The heat's getting to me, y'know? It's the heat. And I'm dumb. Thanks for bein' a pal and having patience with my slow ass.”

“It's okay. That's your charm point.”

“Yeah. You do love stupid whores like me.” He wiggled his feet happily, but he stopped after a second and became serious. “Hey. It was good for you, wasn't it? I saw the way you were lookin' at me. You're into it because you wanna feel jealous, yeah?” He reached over and boldly placed a hand on Rude's crotch. He gave a light squeeze, feeling the firm outline. “Hehe, you're still hard. Still thinkin' about what you wanna do with me?”

Rude took a parting drag from his cigarette, then lifted what remained of it to Reno's lips. With his hands free, he placed both of his gloved hands on Reno's shoulders and silently maneuvered him into the position he wanted, making him lay down on the bed with his head in the pillow. Reno kept himself propped up on his elbows and watched him curiously.

“Jealous...?” Rude repeated, thinking aloud. He lightly placed one of his gloved hands on Reno's stomach and slowly ran his palm up, circling his chest. The room was scorching, but the sensation of the leather gloves on Reno's skin made him shiver. “I think I'm getting tired of it, too,” Rude said. “I kept noticing all the ways he neglected you and I couldn't stop thinking about how I would've done it differently. That's not the kind of jealousy I like.”

“Shit... Now I really feel like I failed you,” Reno muttered, lowering Rude's cigarette from his lips.

“He didn't even touch your dick, did he?” Rude placed a hand on one of Reno's knees and Reno moved it back for him, parting his legs, giving him space to come between. A lump formed in his throat as Rude's smooth, leather-covered fingertips brushed over his nipples. He lifted his chest in a desperate hope that he'd repeat the motion. Rude must've noticed how he enjoyed that, but he chose to keep him in wanting and moved both of his hands down to Reno's hips. His thumbs reached toward his lower belly and moved in maddening circles that made all the blood in Reno's heated head return to his cock.

Straightening up after abruptly letting him go, Rude removed his jacket and briefly stood to drape it over the chair at the small, nearby desk. He returned and knelt on the bed between Reno's spread legs. He hadn't complained about the heat, but it had to be getting to him. He patiently unbuttoned the front of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

Reno fanned himself ineffectually. “Is it getting hotter in here or is it just you? Damn, pal.”

Rude looked away shyly, rubbing his reddening neck.

To Reno's surprise, he didn't reach for his belt buckle. Even though his cock was visibly straining against the front of his pants, Rude ignored it. Without using his hands, he leaned down, dipping his head, and took the head of Reno's cock between his lips. A startled sound instantly sprang from Reno's throat. It was too late for him to pretend like it hadn't happened, so he let himself moan again more openly as Rude took him farther into his mouth, cradling the head in the soft center of his tongue.

“Fuck...” Just looking at him made Reno feel like he needed a smoke. So he was grateful for the one Rude left with him. He took the smoke in deep and slowly released it through his nose.

His cock twitched appreciatively against Rude's tongue. His hook-up could've driven him wild if he'd just teased him a little. Maybe he was just an idiot. And maybe Rude was right... Maybe it was time for him to stop messing around with guys who weren't worth his time. He had to start getting pickier, at least.

“You know who'd fuck me good?” he said, staring up at the ceiling as a salacious scenario played in his head.

Rude hummed around his cock, imploring him to continue his thought.

“The new Soldier recruits.”

Rude coughed and raised his head, wiping his mouth. “All of them?”

“I wouldn't. But it's a great fantasy, ain't it?”

Holding his tongue, Rude grumbled and pressed the heel of his palm against the front of his pants. Seemed like he agreed. There was a certain special 'something' about the idea of being overwhelmed by a whole group of young, hormonal, super-powered test subjects. Reno had a feeling he could get away with it if he wanted, but he had his reputation as a superior to uphold or something.

With his brows drawn together, Rude wrapped a hand around Reno's cock and gave it a threatening squeeze. “Don't do things you'll regret.”

“I said I wouldn't!” Reno cried. Rude probably resented that he'd even bring up the idea of something so tempting if they both knew it could never happen. “But what if...”

Rude's grip tightened.

“I-I'm joking!” ...He hadn't been.

Thankfully, Rude trusted him. He relaxed his fingers and stroked them along Reno's cock as he returned to his position, lowering his head. He slid his lips around him and Reno watched, mouth agape, as he took him farther than before. It wasn't the first time Rude gave him head, but Reno was continually surprised by how good he was at it and how much he seemed to enjoy it. He didn't have anything to prove, but it was like he was determined.

Reno let his head sink into the pillow and relaxed his shoulders, exhaling a hot breath. He wanted to watch, but he felt exhausted from the heat. The careful and thorough way Rude teased him with his tongue was enough to make him lose his senses. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, grateful that Rude would go out of his way like that for him. Normally, after watching him with someone else, he'd grab him up as soon as he could and ram his dick into him for a taste of sloppy seconds.

When the warmth of Rude's mouth disappeared, Reno blinked and glanced down – just in time for his eyes to lock with Rude's as he coated the head of Reno's cock with a thick thread of saliva. It slowly rolled down the length and Rude kept watching his face as he put his hand back around him and stroked him, getting his whole dick wet.

As he watched, Reno laughed nervously to himself, his feet anxiously pawing at the bed.

He underestimated him. Rude could destroy him with a single look. He was clearly aiming to mess him up in all the ways his hook-up hadn't been able to.

His legs stiffened and his toes curled as Rude took him back into his mouth. It was like he was testing him to see how much he could endure – which wasn't going to be much at the rate he was going. As Rude hollowed his cheeks and moved his head, he used a hand to stroke what his mouth didn't reach. It sounded like he was trying to make as much noise as he could. He didn't moan, but all kinds of other lewd noises filled the small motel room as Rude sloppily swallowed him down.

Feeling the sensation of impending orgasm, Reno sat up, sticking the cigarette between his teeth, and put a hand on the back of Rude's head. He intended to push him away, worried that Rude might sock him if he came in his mouth unannounced, but he didn't have the strength. He kept his hand there on the back of his head and whined.

“Rude, fuck... Hey, I'm... Y-You're gonna make me come, y'know...”

Rude seemed unconcerned. And Reno wasn't exactly in the mood to stop him if he was determined to keep going despite his warning.

It was difficult to keep his hips still. He didn't want to choke him, so he tried to angle himself and let the head of his cock nudge the inside of Rude's cheek. Seeing the way it made his cheek bulge from the outside was just too much.

Rude's fingers squeezed around the base of his cock, commanding him to stay still. He moved his free hand from Reno's hip and brought it between his legs. Reno's used entrance yielded, allowing three fingers right away.

Feeling the texture of the leather rubbing inside made it impossible for Reno to keep it at bay any longer. He lightly clawed at the back of Rude's neck as he came, letting out a helpless-sounding whimper. His legs quivered and it took a few moments before he started to feel like he was coming down.

He flopped down bonelessly.

Rude sat up, running his tongue over his upper lip.

Reno stared.

“Wait. Yo. Did you...?”

Rude smirked and stuck out his clean tongue.

“You absolute madman,” Reno laughed, clapping. (More like slapping his limp hands together.)

At long last, the awaited moment. Rude pulled out his belt and unfastened his pants, letting out a relieved sigh as he put his hand around his cock. Reno eyed it hungrily, imagining the stretch of his lips around its thickness and the pleasant soreness it would put in his jaw.

He anxiously sucked on the end of the cigarette that still hung from the edge of his mouth, but he sighed in disappointment at the stub it'd turned into. He crushed it and tossed it on the floor, then reached out, grabbing Rude by the shoulder, and pulled him down.

They collided together on the bed. The heat became double between them as their mouths connected. Reno rolled his hips upward, rubbing himself against Rude's slick abs, feeling the head of Rude's cock slide across his hip, damp with precum. Slipping a hand between them, Reno touched him and curled his fingers around the length of his cock. He moaned into his mouth, able to taste himself as their tongues rolled over each other.

He may have already come, but the heat kept the need burning in the pit of his stomach.

Kissing Rude was... Good.

It wasn't the same with a stranger. With Rude, it was more intimate, and there was just something _exciting_ about kissing a friend. It was fun. It made him want to laugh, like they were doing something they weren't supposed to.

When Rude released his lips, Reno sighed contentedly, his head having filled with a warm fuzziness that was completely different from the sort he'd felt earlier. The heat inside him didn't feel violent like it had before. It was still exciting, but it was relaxing, too.

“I'm in the mood for a nap now,” he said, his hand still loosely attached to Rude's cock. “I'm going to sleep.”

“No, you're not.”

“You're right. I wanna feel your dick.”

“Get on your knees, then.”

“Bossy~” Reno sang. He rolled over onto his stomach and stayed that way. Closing his eyes was risky.

“...Should I leave you like this?”

Reno snapped to attention and pushed himself up onto his knees for him. Using one hand, he spread himself open with his fingers and looked over his shoulder to see what Rude thought of the view. Right away, he could tell how bad his partner wanted it. Rude removed his shades and carelessly tossed them behind him, letting them land wherever they wanted.

“I don't have any lube,” he muttered as he approached, taking up position behind Reno.

“I'm still plenty wet from the last guy. Just stick it in.”

Rude mumbled thoughtfully. With a nod to himself, he removed one of his gloves and stuck his hand out toward Reno. “Suck.”

Leaning back, Reno gladly accepted two of Rude's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them earnestly, getting them nice and wet. He rolled his tongue between them and took them deep into his mouth, letting the tips caress the back of his tongue. It was almost enough to make him gag, especially under the oppressive heat, but he breathed calmly through his nose and focused on the taste of his skin; the lingering acidic taste of leather, the slightly salty taste of sweat.

When it seemed sufficient, Rude removed his fingers. A moment later, Reno felt the sensation of his cooling saliva against his entrance. It made him wince at first and his body tightened up instinctively. It squeezed Rude's fingers as he worked them into him. Reno arched his back and raised his hips higher, letting them sink into him. When they reached the knuckle, Rude brought them back a little and pushed them back in, stroking the tips of his fingers along Reno's inner walls, hunting for his prostate.

“Found it!” Reno gasped, slapping the bed. “Right there!”

He heard Rude chuckle proudly.

All too soon, his fingers disappeared. Reno wiggled his hips wantonly, wishing he could've felt them for a little longer. He had the feeling that Rude was looking to give him something even better, though. He couldn't stay disappointed for long.

No amount of preparation could ever prepare him for how thick Rude was. His knees started shaking as soon as he felt the head penetrating him. Despite the look of hunger Reno had seen on his face, Rude still took his time, giving him a little at a time until he was able to fit the whole thing inside. No matter who he was with, the first few thrusts were always the best. That was when he was at his tightest and felt the most. But Rude was so thick, his body never had the time to fully adjust. It always felt like he was being stretched to his limit.

He had to put his hand back down on the bed just to keep himself from face-planting into the mattress. He felt Rude spreading him open with his thumbs. When he pulled back and then gave his first full thrust inside, the remaining cum from the other guy was squeezed out with a vulgar, wet noise.

“Ugh, that's hot,” Reno groaned, rubbing his cheek against the thin pillow, gripping it between his hands.

Rude used a thumb to gather what escaped and spread it around Reno's entrance. It was all that remained of the man who went before him.

 

_'Once a slum rat, always a slum rat.'_

 

_'No one wants used goods.'_

 

Why did words like those have to come back to him at such a time? The temperature should've been hot enough to burn everything away. And yet, Reno suddenly heard the voices of everyone who'd ever doubted him.

They were wrong.

He scraped and clawed his way to the top, stood with his own two feet on the upper plate. Under the sun that burned like hell, he noticed the dirt and scars he'd been covered with to make his way there.

He wasn't a good person. The Shinra weren't good people. There was no admirable ambition worth pursuing.

There was just living; forever, an upward climb to a summit that continually moved farther away. The stains would keep accumulating. It was impossible to move forward without stepping in mud. The only way to attain that mythical state of purity was to stand still and die. And Reno didn't want that.

But those words clung to him; an ideal forced upon him that he reluctantly wanted to believe in.

The upper plate wasn't paradise.

There were no angels. But everyone there... They were as covered in flaws as he was.

 

He was trying to prove something, too.

 

'Look at me!' he wanted to laugh. 'I'm scum, and look at how far I've come!'

Even if their eyes all looked away, unable to stand the sight of him after his struggling, there was one person who continued to watch. Reno didn't want to stop. He loved Rude's merciful attention.

 

“You can get jealous over someone like me, huh...?”

“Someone like you?” A hand slid sensuously down his back and rested at the center of his back. “Yeah. Of course. You're the only Reno.”

Reno bit down on the back of one of his hands to contain his smile. “Hey, y'know... I kinda really like it when you get jealous.”

“I know.”

“That's what makes it hot, right?” Reno laughed. Really, he wanted to laugh at himself. He hadn't even realized what made him feel so invested, why he was so devastated at the thought of Rude losing interest in him if they didn't have an excuse. “Us Shinra types really are fucked up.”

The hand on his back moved around to his front and Rude pulled him up, drawing Reno's back to his chest. As Rude continued to thrust, he wrapped one hand around Reno's cock and the other went around his neck. His grip didn't even have any strength in it, yet it made Reno gasp breathlessly.

“Hm... You got tighter just now.”

Reno playfully elbowed him. “Y-You know what to do.”

His heart picked up as he felt Rude's tongue trace the curve of his ear and felt him use his teeth to lightly tug on his earring. Rude's hands were big. Even in the gentlest touch, Reno recognized their trained strength. The heat of Rude's palm made his head swim as he waited, anticipating the tightening of his fingers around his throat. But Rude let him keep waiting, caressing his pulse points as he loosely stroked his cock with his other hand.

Knees quivering, Reno reached back and touched Rude's hip to find his balance. The moment Rude's hand tightened around his throat, Reno released the breath he'd been holding, satisfied to have a taste of the dizzy euphoria he'd been waiting for. He was overwhelmed from all sides. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't feel like it was burning up.

His consciousness started wavering. His thoughts vanished. All that remained were the sounds of their bodies moving against each other, the scent of sex, and the intense pleasure that burned him up from the inside. All of his senses became tuned in to the places where his body connected with Rude's. As his back slid over Rude's sweaty chest, he moved his hips back, pressing himself down onto his thick cock, letting it sink as deep as it could go. Every little movement of their hips made Reno feel like he was going to melt.

“Reno...”

It was just his name, but the way Rude said it... Feeling his breath against the back of his neck...

His body was already seizing up before he could try to hold it back. Unable to stop it, Reno moaned loudly and entrusted his failing strength to Rude's firm grasp. His cock throbbed in Rude's hand, cum spilling over his fingers. At the peak of his climax, when he felt the tightest, Rude grabbed his hips and continued to thrust, ramming directly into his prostate.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Reno leaned forward, bending over, and put his face in the pillow, gasping for air. Rude already made him come twice and he felt exhausted, but his stupid body kept buzzing with pleasure even as Rude kept thrusting.

By the time Reno felt Rude coming, he was already an overstimulated mess. He just whined softly and rubbed his thighs together as Rude held his hips and filled him with cum.

After he pulled out and released him, Reno's knees gave out and he starfished on the bed.

“You okay?” Rude asked.

“I'm dead,” Reno mumbled, voice muffled somewhat by the pillow.

He didn't lift his head. He just listened as Rude got up and moved around. A moment or two later, the mattress dipped next to him. Heard a sound.

 

_Flick... Flick-flick..._

_Fwip._

 

Reno pushed himself up and sat next to him, paying no mind to the mess between his legs. The motel room was awful to start with. He wasn't ruining anything that wasn't already ruined.

He held out a hand expectantly. “You can't just have yourself a smoke without sharing. Gimme one.”

He laughed a little when Rude handed him the whole pack. He felt in the mood to smoke them all.

 

Ah...

There was only one left.

 

Well.

 

It was his.

 

“Thanks.”

Rude mumbled an acknowledgment.

“Y'know, a long time ago, before I joined the Turks...” Reno stopped himself, shaking his head. He couldn't tell him. Turks didn't have pasts. He could tell him someday, but the things he wanted to share probably went without saying, anyway.

That much was enough.

Anyone else probably would've pressed him to finish what he was going to say.

Even if there were things about himself that he'd never share with anyone, and even if he didn't put words to the things he felt, Rude seemed capable of reading and interpreting the silence. Reno already knew that he understood.

So, instead, he said again, “Thanks.” And he added, “I'm glad to have met someone like you who understands a Reno like me.”

For a moment, Rude remained quiet, smoking his cigarette. Without his sunglasses, his eyes seemed to hold a vulnerable feeling.

Eventually, looking straight ahead, not turning to meet his eyes, Rude said softly, “Yeah,” the corners of his mouth showing the hint of a smile.

Reno wondered what sort of thoughts Rude didn't speak. He wondered what made Rude find him desirable.

The reason didn't really matter. He could be grateful without knowing.

 

“I smell,” he muttered. He leaned over and gave Rude a sniff. “You smell, too.”

“We paid for the room. Use the shower.”

Reno stood, looking like the mess he was. When Rude looked at him, Reno smiled.

“Can't bring this with me,” he said, raising the hand holding his cigarette. “It's a tub in there, y'know. I'll make it a bath. Whaddaya say? Let's cool off.”

Even as he turned away, his smile stayed, feeling Rude's watchful gaze on his back.


End file.
